But me and you, we're meant to be together
by xoheartinohioxo
Summary: Brooke/Sam short one-shot/drabble for Kelly. Idea came from the song "Whatcha Say". //Rated T for language.//


**But me and you, we're meant to be together**

_Italics_ are flashbacks.

You can barely breathe, head spinning and heart breaking, all you want to do is curl up in bed and cry, but you won't, you can't. If the world is coming to an end, you sure as hell aren't going down without a fight.

/////

You can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror, all you see is shame. Your intentions were all good, but you know what they say; the road to hell is paved with good intentions. You want to drop everything and go beg for forgiveness, but it won't do any good, she'd probably lose even more respect for you if you did.

"_Brooke… is there something you want to say to me?"_

"_I tried Sam, I mean I really tried, but I can't keep pretending that everything is alright. Because it's not, and it's never going to be."_

"_Brooke, I…"_

"_No Sam, you chose a demon over your own girlfriend."_

"_Brooke, I would give anything, ANYTHING, to take it all back."_

"_I know you would Sam, and I know how sorry you are, I do. It's just not enough anymore. You were the one person I depended on the most, and you let me down in the worst way."_

"_Tell me what to do to fix this Brooke. There has to be something I can do, anything. You know I'll do anything to fix this."_

"_That's just it Sam, you can't fix this. What's done is done, and you and me, we're done."_

So you stay, you fight. If the end of the world is coming, you're going down fighting.

/////

It's been 4 long months since you last saw him. All you've heard from other hunters is that he's cleaned up. No more demon blood, no more skank demon bitches dragging him down. You swear you see Dean outside of a bar one night, but before you can do a double take, whoever it was has vanished. So when you hear a knock on your door, the last person you're expecting is him.

/////

You know this is a huge risk, she's probably going to slam the door in your face, but you can't go one more day like this. You're always trying desperately not to think about her but you always end up failing miserably. So here goes nothing.

/////

"What are you doing here? Are you okay, is Dean hurt?"

"Calm down, Dean is fine. I'm… well I'm about as fine as I can be without you."

"Don't, don't do this to me Sam. I can't handle this, not now."

/////

You try to push him out the door, but you both know he isn't going to be moved unless he wants to be. So you both just stand there, neither willing to budge even the slightest bit.

/////

"Just give me a chance here Brooke, please! I have so much that I want to say to you, if you would just give me this one chance to say it…"

"Fine. You have 5 minutes so you better start talking."

/////

Oh thank god, she's going to listen to what you have to say!

"I know I fucked up Brooke, big time, trust me when I say I will never forgive myself for how badly things ended up. I made a lot of horrible decisions, I let myself be fooled by Ruby when I should have known better. I should have never bought in to her bullshit, I don't know why I did, but I did and I can't change that. I can only fight like hell to make things right again."

"Is that all?"

"Nope, it's not."

/////

Before you know what's happening his lips are crashing against yours and it feels like he's holding on to you for dear life. For some reason, you don't pull away, not at first.

"Damn it Sam, you can't do that! You can't just walk in here, make some grand speech and then kiss me like that will make everything better!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Because it's not fair to me Sam! I have tried so hard to get you out of my head, I really have, but it's like you're stuck in my head. I don't want to love you anymore Sam, I can't, I refuse to be that girl that is naïve enough to believe things will be different this time. I won't put myself through that again."

"It will be different though, I promise you that. I know I made mistakes, but I won't make them again. Please, Brooke, I love you."

"How can you say it will be different Sam? What happens if you're feeling weak and unsure and you decide demon blood is the answer? Are you going to tell yourself that it's okay to just have a few drops of that shit? Because I won't watch you do it again, not this time Sam."

/////

She tries to turn away but you grab her shoulders and force her to look you in the eyes.

"It IS going to be different this time Brooke. I know how stupid I was, I refuse to ever be that stupid again. I know I was weak, I know I took the easy way out, but never again Brooke. I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you."

"It's not that simple Sam, it can't be."

"It is that simple Brooke. You want to know why?"

/////

You simply nod your head yes.

"I fucked up, plain and simple, we both know it, but me and you, we're meant to be together. And I don't know about you, but I'm tired of fighting fate."

You try to keep the smile off your face, it doesn't really work though.

"You get this one last chance, that's it Sam. If you break my heart again… I won't ever give you another chance to fix it. Got it?"

"I got it babe. And I promise, no more mistakes, not like those ones."

/////

She smiles, you smile, and then, you kiss.

"I love you Sam Winchester."

"And I love you Brooke Davis. Forever."

//End.//


End file.
